The Untold Story of Melissa Pearce
by Rachel Kitty Meow Meow
Summary: Takes place shortly before the events of Parasite Eve.


_**Disclaimer:**__ As stated before,I do not own any of the Parasite eve characters. I do own, however the papa smurf look-a-like, for I was out of ideas and my husband played a small part. (hope you don't mind babe) This story chronicles the event's of Melissa's life, shortly before the event's of Parasite Eve. Enjoy!_

_**The Untold Story of**_

_**Melissa Pearce**_

_**Chapter One**_

Her heart was beating fast. It seemed it was beating faster with every step she took. She was gonna be late for her audition. She hoped the director was still there. She was here three years ago, but they said she needed to work on her vocals. 'Get a vocal coach', 'Practice,practice,practice!' She wouldn't let anything stop her now. _**ANYTHING. **_ As she stepped off the subway, she felt that familiar sensation again. He body was burning up. She couldn't breathe. She was practical frozen with fear. '_NO! I will not let this ruin my chances this time. I will not let this sickness win!' _ She reached in her purse and pulled out two prescription pill bottles. Both label her name, type of medication, as well as the Doctor's name and phone number. She should call him...let him know that it's still happening. She walked to a nearby drinking fountain and popped one of each pill in her mouth. The cool water felt nice passing through her throat. She was not gonna let this beat her.

She sat down on a bench against a wall and looked at her watch. She still had plenty of time to rest. She closed her eyes and began to draw on her inner strength, like she had done for so many years. She began to remember the torture of needles and tests. Doctors saying that they never knew what was wrong with her, why her kidneys kept failing, if she didn't have this life-saving surgery, her life would end. So, a seven year old Melissa was scheduled for immediate surgery. She never knew her doner personally, She just remembered her mother telling her that they had some good news. He life was about to be saved. She asked her mother the question she'd been thinking of:

"Who did it come from?"

"It doesn't matter, honey. All that matters is that you won't have to hurt anymore."

"No more needles? no more doctors or missing school?"She asked again.

He mother, Janice Pearce, stroked a soft pale hand over Melissa's small head. She instinctively felt sorry for being so pleased with the news. Melissa was getting a kidney, but from a chilled who had passed away that day. The poor child's mother, from what she had heard, died just a short while ago. She knew how Melissa would react. Melissa always cared about other people. The news would break her heart.

"Well, mommy? Who's it from? Is it compatible?"

"Now, if it wasn't compatible, they wouldn't be giving it to you, silly baby girl."

"You can tell me where and who it's from...I won't get sad. I'll meet this person soon, and tell them how great full I am." Melissa hugged the doll she had at her side ever since she was born. She couldn't wait to meet this person. To thank them. Her mother's dark eyes looked sad, but she smiled and repeated, "It doesn't matter, love. Now, Get some sleep. The surgery is tomorrow morning."

And it when well, from what her mother had told her. Dr. Klamp was a good man. Some-what strange, but he seemed to know what he was doing. She was in the hospital for three weeks, recuperating. She was on the verge of sleep, when nurse Crowley had come in to speak to nurse Jessup.

"So, she's finally asleep?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah, poor thing. She got sick again. The Doctor thinks that her body is rejecting the kidney."

"Wow...didn't they have a hard time with her in surgery? I heard allot of people claiming that the kidney was hot"

"Hot?" Jessup asked. Now this was something to be discussed. Things like gossip always kept the days and nights from being too boring. " What are you talking about?"

" Well, Betty overheard people screaming. One of the other Doctors went up in flames...true story!"

"Oh my...Was it from the other girl? What was her name again?...Maya Brea?"

"Yes. She and her mother were involved in an accident. Since the mother's kidneys were to mature, Maya's fit perfectly with Melissa. Doctor Klamp saw no problems. But something is very puzzling about him. I know that he's only been an official Doctor for over a year now, but he still seems so mysterious."

Jessup shook her head, sending her jaw-length hair flaring about her face. "I don't like him. He scares the shit out of me! I head him in his office one day, he was mumbling about someone named 'Eve'."

"That's new to me. Could be his wife, or something. Anyway, I gotta get back. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

Eve...Melissa never knew what they had meant until now. Eve was the voice inside her head.

_**"**__Thinking of me? Hmmmm? You can't fight me off, I want to help you, I can make you feel so much better."_

Melissa stood up from the bench and continued her way to Carnegie Hall for her audition.

_**Chapter two**_

"Alright, Ladies! Settle down, and I'll announce who's got the lead. I just wanna say...that all of you have done so well, and I'm pleased to inform you all that there is a tie for the part of 'Eva'" The director shouted. Melissa hoped she had the part. It was what she had worked so hard for. She closed her eyes, crossed her fingers and held her breath.

"_You know you got the part. So why hold your breath?" _ Eave asked.

The director, Scott, pulled out a slip of paper and cleared his throat.

"For the part of King Hildebrand...Jeffery Summers! Congrats Jeff. The part of Prince Leroy...Kevin Liserton! You deserve it buddy. For the part of the three knights...Shane Gribben, Jonathan Mulvey, and Kyle Barber!" Everyone applauded the men. They we all very talented. But now the time had come. Melissa knew she had this in the bag.

"And for the ladies... Queen Hildebrand...Donna Stevens. For Sister Ruby...Carla Denton. And now...for the tie. Double-casted for the part of 'Eva'..."

_'Oh...just say it. I can't take the suspense...'_

" Suzanne Marco and Melissa Pearce! A first, I can tell you. No one's ever been double cast before. Congrats ladies"

_'No...no, no,no. This can't happen...I wanted to play this part alone. I worked so hard for it'_

_"I know you did...But I can help you. I can remove her from existence...so the part will be all yours!"_

_'NO! I don't mind, Eve...really. It's ok. At least I got the lead.'_

" Melissa? Are you alright? Wasn't that so weird? We're both The lead character. We both worked just as hard...well, I might have worked just a little bit harder, But hey, I'm not complaining. I just wish the could have just casted one of us as the lead...you know, give it to the girl who deserves it."

" Yeah...Suzie. As you said, we both worked hard-"

"-I also said that I worked harder than you. I mean, I didn't pass out, have millions of doctors appointments...eccetera."

Melissa stared hard at the woman in front of her. Suzanne Marco was five foot nothing, long sleek black hair and reddish-brown eyes. More red than brown. _The devil's eyes_ Jonathan had once pointed out. No one could stand Suzanne. She was full of herself and took credit for what other people did. She only got this far riding everyone's coat-tails. Not to mention her relationship with Scott, the director. If Suzanne wasn't around, Melissa would have won that part for sure. Mabey she should have taken Scott up on his dinner offer six months ago-'_nope! I'm not that kind of girl! I wanted to earn this part because of my talent, not the size of my breasts.'_

" Well, I'd say we both did such a fantastic job, that they couldn't just pick one." Melissa lied. She would rather avoid the drama completely by lying through her teeth, then to pick a fight with Suzanne. "Besides, I'm totally fine now. No more passing out for me."

"Are you pregnant or something? No...your what, thirty-eight-"

"-Thirty-one!"

"Sorry, thirty-one. Hmmmmm...you did complain that your body was hot yesterday. I know! Your going though menopause!" Suzanne shouted cheerfully. "You're not preggers, you're just old!"

_"That is it! Melissa, don't stand there! Do something...kill her!"_ Melissa heard Eve shouting. A strange feeling came over her. Her body was hot...she was shaking. Suddenly, Scott went up in flames. Screaming at the top of his lungs, others trying to put him out. Melissa's eyes focused on Suzanne...staring with such malicious intent, that the flames surrounding Scott burned brighter and hotter. She felt like someone else, She wasn't Melissa anymore.

"Foolish little bitch! You only got this part because you slept with the director. You pretty much get everything you want because you spent most of you life with your legs apart!" She slowly started advancing on Suzanne. Almost as if she was floating.

"I was the one who busted my ass to get here. I deserve this part, and I deserve to play it alone!"

Suzanne screamed. She felt her whole body get so hot, she could have sworn she was going to explode. But just as soon as she felt it, it was gone. Scott was finally put out, but he was severely hurt. Perhaps dead.

"Y-y-y-You Monster! Stay the hell away from me!" Suzanne screamed, and rushed to Scott's side. Cops, firemen, and three ambulance's were there. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Melissa got her bearings and covered her eyes. _' I didn't...please tell me that this isn't my fault? I-I just got so mad. I-I-I didn't want to hurt anybody. What just happened?'_

_"Ha ha ha...It was me, silly. Your guardian angel."_

Melissa dropped her hands and felt the tears fall. What did she do? Kyle was walking towards her. "Hey, Melissa? You OK? Jeez! Did you see that? He just when up in flames!" He slwly put an arm around her." It's gonna be ok, the cops said it was faulty wirering of one of the stage lights he was messing with. We are all free to go. Want me to walk you home?"

" No." She said just above a whisper. "I think I just wanna be left alone." And with that said, she slipped out the back door an into the night.

_**Chapter Three**_

"...And that was it. The fire burned almost the whole complex! I had just enough time to grab my baby and get out of there." A dark skinned woman proclaimed. Melissa was in her apartment, the television blaring the evening news. She had just finished dinner, broccoli chicken Alfredo, when the voices prom the set pierced her brain. She made her plate and sat down on the antique sofa. Her whole apartment when done up in the Victorian stye design. With a wonderful view of the city from the sixth floor.

A gentleman, who appeared to be in his forties with a Donald Trump comb-over and deep brown eyes was standing in front of the building that had recently caught fire.

" The fire seemed to start on the third floor. The room of a young woman by the name of Suzanne-"

'_Dear God! No...Don't say it!'_

"-Marco. A twenty- one year old theater actress-"

_'No!'_

_"Hahahaha..."_ A familiar voice echoed.

"-was set to play the lead part of Eva, in this years spectacular even at Carnegie Hall. Miss Marco was set to be double cast, and was well on her way to stardom."

_'Please...don't say she's dead. Dear Lord PLEASE...'_

" Sadly, Miss Marco didn't make it out in time and was caught by the fire. From what the official's say, she did not survive. I'm Blake Heartman, For NBC News."

"Thank you, Blake." an all to chirpy woman with shoulder length sandy blond hair said.

"In other news, A cattle mutation epidemic-" And the television went off with a click. Melissa sat frozen, her food remained untouched, for she could not summon up the urge to eat. Her pale skin seemed to have taken on a deathly shade, as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Clad in black yoga pants and a light blue sweater form college, _New York State_, printed across the front in fading black letters. Her shining long brown hair hung in a limp ponytail, falling over her left shoulder.

"_It had to be done, Melissa..."_ Eve's soft voice came from within her head.

" NO!"

_"YES!...This was the only way. She had to go. You needed that part. You WANTED that part."_

"But not enough to have someone die. I don't think I can go on now. With Scott in critical condition-" _BBBRRRIIINNGG!_ The phone had cut her off. She stared at it as if it were a bomb.

_" Answer it...it's good news."_

"I-"

_" Answer it woman!"_

A slender, neatly manicured hand picked up the receiver. And in a shaky voice, She said "H-Hello?"

"Melissa? It's Shane."

"Oh...Hello Shane" The man who resembled a young Papa Smurf. He was set to play as one of the knights. " How are you?"

"Fine. Did you see the news?" He sighed "Suzanne's dead."

"Yes...I saw. I...I-I don't know how to handle this, I..."

" It's Ok. We found out that the show's still gonna go on. Rupert Sampson is the replacement director. But that's not the real reason why I called. Brace yourself,"

"Alright..."

"You're set to play the lead...all by yourself. You have successfully won the part of Eva. And They want you to do a solo at Central Park on Christmas Day! I know it's a little shallow for the play to continue, but as they say, 'The Show Must GO On'."

"Your kidding me!" She shot up off the couch, trying to suppress a smile. A Woman was dead, and she was smiling? She needed to say 'No'...that she couldn't take the part, but she knew they were all counting on her. " That's...Wow...I'm practically speechless!"

"Yeah! Not to sound like a jerk, but Suzanne would not make a good Eva. She really sucks. Anyway, how are you feeling? I know the whole 'Scott becoming a flamer' situation kinda got to you."

She slowly sat back down. She was instantly reminded of how Eve had completely taken over her body.

_"And I could do it again if the need arises, my dear." _A shiver went down her spine.

"Uh...well, it was a shock, I guess I haven't been feeling too well, because I really didn't know how it all happened. One minute, he was talking to Kyle, and the next...Well, enough of that. How's Rachel?"

"She's great. That baby should be here any day now. Rach said she was gonna bring him to Carnegie Hall opening night, so he can watch his old man be a bad actor."

Melissa laughed. She got along very well with her fellow actors, as well as there families.

"Speaking of which, I've gotta Go Missy. The ball and chain requires more ice cream."

" Ha! Ball and Chain my ass, Gribben. You love that woman to death. I remember you once saying that you'd crawl over broken glass for this girl."

" Yeah, Yeah...I know. She's sweet. Well, Bye, Missy. Don't stay up too late."

She closed her eyes...that feeling again. The searing heat coursing through her body.

"Y-yeah...you take care too, Shane." And she slammed the receiver down. She tried to be gentle, but she didn't have it in her. Struggling to get off the couch, she stumbled into the bathroom and yanked open the medicine cabinet. Pulling out five bottles of different meds, she popped them all one at a time. Slowly, she began to breathe in and out. She would not let this ruin her.

'_One more week, Missy...just push through this show and the solo concert...that's all. Then you can rest.'_

_" Rest...yes, rest. I'll take care of you Melissa...Good care of you."_ Something was wrong with what Eve had just said...the tone was off, she sounded as if...no. she knew that she could trust Eve. Eve has bee with her ever since she could remember. Whenever she had a blackout, Eve had taken care of everything. And as she fell into bed, she could swear she head Eve laugh. Or maybe that was just her imagination.


End file.
